The Golden Tree Book I
by Emmelyn
Summary: The War of the Ring is over. And after long years passed, Aragorn dies a natural death. He finds himself in a world between life and death. Janyn, an "angel", falls in love with the King. But it means the end of Men. And Aragorn and Janyn must save Gondor
1. Prologue

The Golden Tree  
  
The First edition of The Secret World Emma 'Emmelyn' Ward  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Jana I'll never forget her. She is the kindest, sweetest person. She always has a smile on her face and is always there to help. I love you, Jana. You are a wonderful friend to have.  
  
Under the moonlight and the stars  
Comes she, beneath the cloud and rain  
Below the white gulls flying overhead  
Come crying, through the darkness, the dead  
  
Comes the radiant angel of the stars  
To bring the sad fate of doom and death  
Comes the lone and cold maiden of sorrow  
The days and dawns are hers to borrow  
  
Fall the dusk that shields the beaming moon  
The dead do not rest, and the living shall sleep  
When the Engel shall fail her ever-binding task  
Will forever be doomed to wander under veiling mask  
  
Life's secrets are revealed before the end  
It's purpose exposed and past remembered  
When death is commanded and followed by men  
Unter dem Mondlicht und den Sternen  
  
Janyn - Prologue  
  
'...Unter dem Mondlicht und den Sternen.' The kneeling maiden whispered to herself. Under the moonlight and the stars. She was clothed in a purple gown, which poured gently over the yellow flowers that covered the ground, and her deep brown hair was a waterfall of silk. She leaned over a pool of silver water, and ran her hand gracefully along the surface, making small ripples with her fingertips. She blew slightly on the water's surface and peered at the man beside her from the corner of her eye.  
The man, cautious, asked, 'Who are you?' But the maiden stayed silent. With a smile barely visible on her lips, she beckoned for him to come to the pond. He started, willingly, but soon faltered. He realized that he did not know who this maiden was, or in fact, where he was. 'Who are you?' he asked once more.  
But she only replied, 'Will you look into the water, Aragorn Elessar?' The man, quite surprised she knew who he was, did not move. She stared at him through scared, dark eyes until he found it too painful to hold her gaze. Her eyes seemed oddly bright and flickered with excitement. She looked down at the gleaming water and waited for a response from Aragorn. At last, he moved forward once more, never lifting his untrusting eyes from her face. Aragorn, the king of Gondor, the largest kingdom of Men in Middle Earth, was touched with wisdom, and could sense a fear that lay upon her. He slowly knelt down beside her and peered into the silver water.  
The tiny ripples became still and Aragorn could see his reflection perfectly imitated. His dark chocolate hair was like velvet. He felt the soft, fair skin on his face, and his scruffy brown beard. With a look of confusion he glanced quickly at the woman sitting beside him. She gave a slight smile and nodded down at the water. Aragorn did the same, but this time the silver water became a white mist that swirled. Aragorn was lost in a trance, eager for the fog to clear. Eventually colour stirred within the mist and an image of Cerin Amroth appeared. Aragorn recognized this place; it was where he and his beloved wife, Arwen, had made their promise to bind themselves to each other's fate and life, for she was an elf, immortal, and he was a human doomed for death. The vision became dark, as it showed his wife walking beneath the tall, glorious trees of Lórien. She was clad in black cloth and her face was veiled. She ventured to Cerin Amroth, a tear on her cheek. Her walk was slow and mournful, her head was bowed, and her usually gentle and amiable presence was now cold and distant. And under the setting sun and rising moon, she closed her eyes and lay motionless on a green hill until all breath of life had left her body.  
Suddenly, the image was interrupted by the ripple effect of a tear falling into the water. The image vanished and was taken over by the calm silver water that now only mirrored Aragorn's reflection. He sat, quietly weeping, for quite some time, but still the maiden just intently watched. After he had collected himself he turned to her, shaking, and said. 'Who are you? What is this sorcery?' The maiden did not answer, but pretended to be examining a yellow flower beside her. 'What's happened to Arwen?' Asked the king in a raised voice, 'Why am I here?'  
'My name is Janyn.' She said solemnly. 'You are dead, my lord, and so is she.'


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 1: Home, Silent Home  
  
The bitter cold of night was waning and the stars were fading from the sky above. A forest of mountains appeared in the distance of the fields of the yellow elanor, as the gold of sunrise was caught the ripples of the small silver pond. And under the rising day, the Lord Aragorn of Gondor stood tall with the silver pool by his side.  
'Dead?' He whispered. 'It's not possible.'  
But the maiden, in front of him, only turned away and looked into the pink and gold sky with a mysterious grin on her face.  
'I will show you.' Janyn said. And she turned and walked away; her footsteps were so graceful, that not a sound was made on the dew covered grass. Aragorn, hesitant at first, followed her. A sudden calmness was laid upon his soul like a spell, for he did not seem intimidated by the ethereal maiden, but rather intrigued. Although he didn't know where he was, nor who the maiden happened to be, it all seemed irrelevant and inconsequential.  
After every few steps she took, she would glance back at Aragorn to check that he was still following. The sky seemed to darken the further they walked, until only an unexplained light was dimly cast upon them. She stopped on a hill and waited, facing the land that lay beyond. It wasn't until Aragorn had made it to the top that he saw and acknowledged what lay beyond. Thousands and thousands of silver ponds lay scattered across the land and were lost in the distance, each surrounded by a gentle mist.  
She turned to Aragorn and caught his eyes in her own. 'This is Ithilyn.' She motioned to the silver pools. 'My home.' Her eyes seemed glazed and a hint of a frown appeared on her pale lips. 'I am a soul gather. I was appointed to collect the spirits of the dead, and lead them to the ponds, where life's secrets are revealed. And then they leave through the forest to the heavens. I am left alone.'  
'When I looked into the water,' Aragorn said, a little off topic, 'at my reflection, I was young again, but I look at my hands now, and they are fragile with age.'  
'The water reflects only the innocence in a person. Youth and childhood is apart of that purity.'  
'But I was not a child.'  
Janyn smiled again.  
'Your wife, Arwen, will arrive here soon.' She said mindlessly. 'There.' She pointed to a pond far in the distance. At the sudden appearance of his love, Aragorn smiled and immediately sprinted down the hill, but found that when he reached the bottom a cold black darkness had surrounded him. 'Arwen!' He cried through the now seemingly empty land.  
'You cannot see her!' Aragorn heard Janyn's voice, however he could not see her through the darkness.  
'I will see my wife!' He cried with sudden determination.  
'You cannot!' Janyn yelled. 'She will be leaving soon, into the forest beyond. And you,' Janyn faltered, 'will stay, for now.'  
'Why?' Aragorn questioned.  
Janyn shook her head. 'You must go a different road, now.' She reached for his arm. 'We will go.'  
She led him back up to the top of the steep, looming hill and down the other side. The slope was gentler and the ground was softer. Aragorn wanted nothing more than to run back to Arwen, but his body was not responding. He could not change his course from the Maiden's in front of him. He did not know if it was a spell, but nonetheless he followed quietly and intently.  
They walked along a small trickling stream of white water, which ran straight between the hills. It seemed the easiest and most direct path, although Aragorn wasn't entirely aware of where he was being lead, he agreed that it was probably the most sensible road.  
'Where are you leading me?' Aragorn finally questioned.  
'Glitzernde Ufer. To the Silver Lake and the Shining Shore. From there we will go home.'  
Her pace quickened as a bitter breeze bit at their skin. Aragorn, covering his face with his hands, followed unsure and unstable. His head filled with uncertainty and confusion and his vision blurred slightly. Janyn was either not aware of his staggering or was not concerned. Whichever the case was, Aragorn was not comfortable and beginning to suspect that Janyn knew what was taking place and had arranged everything beforehand.  
The wind was picking up, and even with his infamous long strides, he could not keep up with Janyn, as she seemed to glide over the ground. He concentrated hard on following the woman in front of him, but it seemed a near impossible task.  
When they had eventually reached their destination, it was clear why it was called the Shining Shores, for the ground was silver felt that sparkled and the water's edge was white gold that reflected the grey sky above.  
Aragorn's breath disappeared as he approached the magnificent place. But even with its beauty, the land seemed empty and dark. The sight of the merciless land was creepy and sent chill down his spine. The cold wind suddenly picked up; it carried a whisper, which surrounded the king and rang in his ears. He could feel his eyelids drop and his limbs become num, and he fell to his knees, screaming in pain. With his last bit of strength he lift his head and tried to find the maiden. But Janyn was nowhere to be found and he collapsed on the soft soil. 


	3. Secrets and Smiles

Chapter 2: Secrets and Smiles  
  
Aragorn woke with a jerk. He was shaking, wondering if it was just a dream that had haunted his sleep. But at the sudden touch of a grave maiden's hand on his chest, it was made clear that this was no dream.  
Sitting up, he noticed that tears were running down her cheek. She said nothing. Her eyes were cast down and a million thoughts ran through her head. He slowly reached to wipe the tears from her face, and as his finger ran along her skin he realized that his skin was tight and pale. It was young. He was young.  
Aragorn recognised the bed that he was lying in; it was the same bed he died on. He was home. He was in Gondor, in the White Tower, and all around him were the tombs of his forefathers.  
Janyn immediately looked up and frowned. 'My lord,' she said softly and closed her eyes forcing more tears to fall. Aragorn sighed and held her hand tightly, but for once no words came to the usually swift-tongued man and a strain of doubt was in his head. She looked at him with eyes of fear and bit her lip as if she was about to burst. She whispered, 'I'm sorry.' But before Aragorn could ask why she yelled, 'There! There is you son! He is dead.' Aragorn's eyes widened as the focused the young body lying on the white stone floor, of which belonged to Eldarion, his son.  
Aragorn raced to his son's body and kneeled beside him, gently crying. The sobs were too much for Janyn to handle and she slipped quietly out of the room. Aragorn closely examined his son's untouched corpse. Tearstains were scarred along his son's face, and a frown was on his lips, but he dead body seemed too conscious, too aware. Aragorn's lips tightened as he squinted his eyes. His son did not seem dead, just resting. Aragorn put his hand on Eldarion's chest and felt the soft pulse of a heartbeat. A hopeful smile spread across his face. The boy was breathing. Aragorn yelled, almost shaking his son, 'Wake up Eldarion, my son! Wake up! It is me, your father!' But his son did not stir, but slept silently, and Aragorn soon understood that no amount of yelling would wake Eldarion.  
He rose to his feet, still traumatised, and searched for Janyn. He found her leaning over the edge of the last level of the stone city; her hands tightly clenched the side of the wall. Her head was facing the grey sky and the wind rushed at her hair. She was an Angel.  
'He is not dead!' Aragorn came running behind her. 'My son is not dead. He is alive, just sleeping.'  
'And will remain that way.' Janyn turned, almost yelling in frustration. 'It is my selfishness that cast this horrible spell!'  
'How?' He asked.  
'I am the daughter of Itylas, and I have angered him greatly.'  
'Itylas? But that was just a children's tale.' Aragorn thought in silence. 'Itylas was banished from the human race by the gods and fled in fear of the world. He was brutally killed in battle; and although he died, his spirit did not rest, and being both dead and alive, he found a world on it's own between the world of death, and the world of life and claimed it's lordship.'  
Janyn nodded. 'Close enough.'  
'Why did he curse us?'  
'I have angered him. I ran away, with you, as a result destroyed the one thing I desire.' Aragorn's eyebrows rose in curiosity, as Janyn blushed. 'I've always wanted to be human. I do not know love, or life. I suppose the reason I choose to run with you was,' Janyn held his hand. 'Arwen loved you so deeply that she died. She gave away her life to love you forever. That is a great gift. It seems to me that anyone of whom can be so loved...' Janyn faltered and stood quiet.  
Aragorn stared down at her in utter confusion. Here he was with a stranger professing her love to him, a son in eternal sleep and still with no explanation of he why was alive.  
'What is it that you want?' Aragorn asked. 'To love or to be loved? Whichever the case, I cannot it give it to you.'  
Janyn's face was a deep pink. Bitterly she spoke. 'My Lord, I only want what I cannot have. I shall go back to Ithilyn and resolve what I have caused. I am sorry to have ever bothered you.' Aragorn was watching her intently, and suspiciously. She turned her back to him, and sighed to herself, waiting for the king behind her to send a reply. But after Aragorn stayed silent, she turned and nodded. 'It's that, then, I shall do. Goodbye.' She bowed and sprinted out of the room, her long dress of purple trailing behind.  
Aragorn just leaned on the ledge and looked at the white ghost city below him. How quickly this had all happened! He didn't understand any of it. He closed his eyes and shouted, 'Wait!'  
On the level below him he saw Janyn's figure standing lone in the street. She looked up from under sneaky eyes, a most gratifying smile on her lips, as she saw Aragorn run from the ledge. After some time, she saw him racing towards her. His face was flushed.  
'Yes, my lord?' she bowed her head.  
He looked at the ground in embarrassment.  
'Do you plan to go alone?'  
'I don't know.' She replied with the same tone.  
'Heniach nîn?'  
'Tancave.'  
Aragorn smiled. 'Where did you learn Elvish?'  
Janyn shrugged her shoulders.  
'I imagine you will need help on this quest.' Said Aragorn wisely. He gave that generous, amused looking smile, as he always wore when Arwen was near, and said softly. 'Le ereb nu silme. Nu áre, le alcarinqua.'  
Her laugh was, itself, glorious to Aragorn and even enchanting, as he looked deep into her face, behind the frozen mask into her soft soul. 'We really must be going soon.' She nodded a sudden tone of seriousness.  
'What must we do?' He asked.  
Janyn subtly grinned.  
'How full of mystery you are! You're smile is a whisper that cannot be heard, you're eyes are a drop of shining oil that even I cannot see through. And you're presence is a soft ghost that no one can feel. And yet, I trust you. There is no lie. There is no truth, there are, after all, no words that you choose speak, but I know there is no lie in your voice. Just silence.'  
Janyn chose not to take in these words, whether it was compliment or insult was hard to determine. She turned and walked down the street. Aragorn watched her, and she seemed more human than ever. She skipped over the cobblestones humming a quiet tune. Aragorn followed heavy-footed. They did not speak until they had reached the first level of the city.  
'My Lord,' She said. 'I must confess.' She turned to him and holding her head high said, 'I do not actually know how to resolve this problem, but the answer is not here. But I will find out.' She nodded with determination. 'Eventually.' Aragorn looked at her face as she squinted in the sunlight. There were no words to be said. 'Whatever awaits, awaits out there.' Janyn pointed to the flat land that lay beyond the gates of Gondor. The land was unusually misty and cold. It seemed so lifeless and desolate; a frozen dessert of hollow remoteness and endless misery. 


	4. The Golden Tree

Chapter 3: Daydream  
  
The fallen dew was cold, and the ground was soft and wet. The surrounding mist was light and almost refreshing, as they journeyed north under the sunset. As they travelled, the mist got heavier. And realizing that it was not morning, it was not dew that covered the ground. The sky was falling in flakes of heaven. It was snowing, although it was not yet winter. Even then, weariness was near for the weathered ranger. As delicate white flaked of snow fell around them, Janyn too felt the urge of mortal sleep and they rested on the frosted land.  
Janyn lay on her back, Aragorn beside her. She stared into the think night and closed her eyes. She could not feel the cold air or the frozen ground. She could not feel her limbs, and soon she could not feel anything.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the mauve sky spinning around her floating  
body. Janyn smiled as she glided above the clouds. She was an Angel. She  
spread her arms out and laughed as pastel flakes drifted around her. Two  
white eagles soared about her, in an ever-closing circle.  
Her hair was as fine as strands of silk which flew in the wind. She  
was on top of the world as she peered down at the golden meadows below  
her, and green fields covered with white flowers. She listened to the  
sweet sound of an unexplained music that sang in the air. It was the  
sound of a million violins, a hundred harmonious voices and one pure  
clear tone that seemed to vibrate through the heart and call the soul. It  
was a solo voice of light, a voice of truth and reality.  
'Engel! Engel!' It was calling to her. She followed the sound below  
the clouds, and saw in the distance a ranger standing atop a mountain.  
She soared closer to Aragorn, but she seemed to be picking up speed,  
until she was gliding out of control over a never-ending forest of  
mountain ranges and cold desserts. She screamed 'Estel! Estel!' She was  
in a raging current and as she passed Aragorn, scraping the side of the  
mountain, Hands outstretched, their fingers touched, but she was blown  
away, suddenly darkness surrounded her mind...  
She opened her eyes unknowingly. What had just happened? Where was  
Aragorn? In front of her lay a silver lake, and in the centre was a  
golden tree, engrossed with raindrop diamonds and green emeralds for  
leaves, and tiny pearls of silver mithril which lay embedded in the bark.  
She stood up and examined her surroundings. The entire landscape, save  
the lake, was hill after hill of silver grass that disappeared into the  
distance. The air was still and suffocating. The sky above the rolling  
hills was grey and cloudless. Janyn concentrated on the tree in the  
middle of the water. She waded out, not really knowing why, but it seemed  
the only thing to do. As she approached the tree, she saw an apple  
hanging on one of the silver branches. She reached for the golden and red  
apple on her toes, until suddenly the water started bubbling. The lake  
turned into an ocean, as she fell through the waters floor. She struggled  
to reach the surface, but she was sinking... sinking.  
  
Janyn woke with Aragorn's warm body beside hers. She lay back down and peered at Aragon's sleeping face. How young he seemed when he was asleep. She brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead. What harm could it do to him, she thought, or her. She turned away, and thought of that dream again.  
She was in Ithilyn, she gathered. The feel and look of the land was her home. But she had never seen that tree before. What about the apple? What was it for? This dream made no sense, and she decided to forget about it. It would not bother her.  
Aragorn woke with a start as he unsheathed a blade and stabbed the air. She looked at him dumbly, and he returned the expression.  
'What's wrong?' Asked Janyn curiously. She thought maybe he had a peculiar dream too.  
'Nothing.' He said quietly, as if he didn't want Janyn to hear. He stood up and shivered. It was cold, and the two were numb from the snow. He looked around and said to Janyn, 'Where do we go now?'  
Janyn shook her head. It was true that Janyn didn't know, but she figured the only thing to do was to return home to Ithilyn. Maybe then she would get some answers.  
Aragorn bent down and helped Janyn to her feet. She was very conscious of him. Having him so close, with his hands around her arms made her blush violently. Why couldn't he be rude, selfish and arrogant? But then she would not love him. Oh! How unfair life is. It was also then that Aragorn noticed her height. She was taller than Arwen, about half a head shorter than himself. She seemed very elf like, which appealed to Aragorn. And, being a usually positive person, he realized he wouldn't have to strain his neck to kiss her. He smiled, almost laughing, but bit his lip. What was he thinking? What were these thoughts?  
'We've stopped for too long already. Really, we must go back to Ithilyn.' She looked at him innocently. 'I believe the gateway lies east, near Minas Morgul.'  
'Minas Morgul?' Aragorn looked surprised.  
'It was the gateway long ago, when it was still known as Minas Ithil. The Tower of the Rising Moon.' Janyn looked at the ground. 'But no living Mortal has set foot in Ithilyn since my mother. She loved my father greatly, and after his death she followed him into the Secret World and there she lived until death took her.' 


	5. Confessions

Chapter 4: Confessions  
  
It had been three days and three nights since Janyn's dream. It still lingered in the back of her mind. She never told Aragorn about it, she never told him anything, and he did not ask. Sometimes she felt she would explode and tell Aragorn everything she knew about the world, but he did not press conversations, or push any questions, and thus, she remained quiet. What was else was she to do? But on the third day of their travels, she decided to open up. She had been rehearsing scenario after scenario of conversations the two might have. Most the time, in her mind, he would fall it love with her, but she knew that that was near impossible. _If only_, she'd tell herself, _if only we could be in love!_ But pinning away was not helping matters and she'd have to make a stand.  
She cleared her throat, and loudly said, 'my home, what do you think of it?'  
Aragorn gave her a puzzled look. The question had, after all, been quite out of the blue, and he was not really sure how to answer. He didn't want to say anything that may offend the maiden.  
'It is nice.' He turned his head away.  
Janyn cut in front of him. 'You lie! Tell me the truth.'  
After a short staring contest, Aragorn sighed. 'It's the sadist place I've ever been. And you are the sadist person I've ever talked too. And I have talked, if you can call it that, to Gollum too.' Aragorn was sure Janyn would get mad, or worse, cry. But instead she laughed. Defying all the possible reactions Aragorn ever thought of, she laughed.  
'My lord,' She smiled. 'I am not sad. I am not anything. I am not allowed to feel emotions the same way Men do. I cannot be sad, or angry, nor can I be happy.'  
Aragorn squinted. 'But isn't that sad that you can't feel emotion.'  
'It's not that I can't. It's that I'm not allowed.'  
'Is it that you don't want to?'  
'No!' Janyn yelled. 'I'm just not allowed to. I don't even notice my limitations anymore.'  
Aragorn thought on that day, back in Gondor. She was happily skipping down the street humming to herself. She seemed perfectly content then. And also, she smiles, although usually out of sheer amusement of seeing Aragorn stumble with words. She's also cried before. In Ithilyn, he remembered, she didn't smile or cry.  
'I think you have emotion.' Aragorn said remotely. He realized afterwards, he'd live to regret it. 'Here, in Middle Earth.' Janyn stopped and looked up at him in doubt. He continued. 'Ever since you have arrived here in Middle earth, I've seen you laugh and cry. I've seen your shy personality and I've seen your decaying heart.' These words were very harsh, although Aragorn did not mean them to be so. Janyn grew red with insult and Aragorn could see he pulled a string.  
'What do you know?' she yelled. 'Seeing isn't everything. You know nothing about me! You don't know who or what I am. All you know is my name and that I'm shy and scared. Well, maybe I'm not. You cannot judge me on your first impression!'  
'I have known you for three days.'  
'Which is little more than mere acquaintance. And my heart is not decaying! I do love!'  
'Love is an emotion.'  
Janyn was now extremely angry. Who was he to rebut her? She looked at his face and began to cry. It was then she realized that what he spoke of was true. She was crying! In Ithilyn she would have no more that a tear on her face, but here, she was sad. The fact that Aragorn had been correct hurt her pride, and damaged her already low self-esteem. She sat on a nearby rock and rested her forehead on her knees. Aragorn just stood closely by, watching her cry. He was afraid of comforting her, for her reactions have been quite unpredictable and he might only hurt her more. If only he knew that she needed him now.  
Aragorn sat on the thin layer of snow; his cloak was wrapped around him. He squinted into the distance, where a grey cloud was forming. The day was lifeless, the mood was dreary and all about them the cold air stung at their faces. Aragorn looked back at Janyn, her head was still bowed. He stood up and stretched casually, he was not completely sure of what he was doing. He ventured closer to Janyn. She felt the soft material of the ranger's cloak wrap around her body. She lifted her head and saw him smiling at her.  
'You looked cold.' Said he.  
She did indeed feel cold. Her dress was made of a light material and gave no warmth. She was grateful for his gesture. 'Thank you.' She said quietly. 'But now you will freeze. Here.' She took his wrist and sat him down beside her. His body was warm against her cold skin. And she then draped the cloak aver both of them. Her face was red from embarrassment, Aragorn's too, for she had never been so close to a man before, but the cold hid there pink faces. They leaned in towards each other for warmth, and neither seemed to want to get up. The day was fading quickly to night, and the two gave no effort to travel any further. They decided to rest until daylight. 


	6. The Four Balconies

Chapter 5: The Four Balconies  
  
The two came upon Osgiliath on the fourth day, of which they spent rummaging for any provisions that may become useful, such as food. It had been four days since either had smelt the nice odour of a scrumptious meal, and unless they became cannibals, they would starve. So it was reassuring to reach civilization.  
Osgiliath had been rebuilt since the War of the Ring, and the stone towers were even more glorious than before. They were carved with the care of newfound hope, and were tall and looming. One tower in particular caught their eyes. It was a tall grey stoned building, which winded upwards and then spread out in four directions: north, east, south and west. Each balcony had a great statue, carved magnificently out of white rock.  
Immediately the two made their way towards the tower, as it was the most obvious thing to do. Inside it was full of sleeping bodies. Aragorn tried to wake one Gondorian, and his expectation came true, the body didn't even stir. For Janyn, it was rather depressing to stand in a room, knowing that you have condemned them into eternal sleep, but she would not admit her faults to Aragorn, he would not see that she was disturbed. She was afraid he'd thing she was weak, and that wouldn't do for her. And so she pretended not to mind the sleeping bodies, and started to climb a great spiral stair.  
To the delight of the two wanderers, the second floor was a great hall, with long tables completely lavished with food. Every inch of the table was covered with dishes full of fruit, meat, bread, and drink. The two had reached a new heaven. The bread was a little stale, for it had been out for four days, and some on the food was plainly inedible, but much of it was still exceptionally delicious.  
It was not hard to find sacks to pack food in, for some of the men were obviously travelers, and carried large bags on their backs. The two loaded up the bags with food that should stay fresh for another few days and then they each took a handful of whatever was in front of them.  
After their feast, Janyn sat down on a rather comfortable chair. She slouched backwards and stared blankly at a painting on the east wall. It was a rather extravagant painting of a golden army of Men slaying an orc. But it was rather graphic and the painter had even painted a splattering of red blood in the middle.  
She looked around and realized that Aragorn had gone missing. Where was he? She grudgingly got up and walked over to the winding stairs. She started to climb up but they seemed to get steeper as if the maker purposely didn't want people to climb them. She finally made it to the top, although she thought she'd die, for these steps were worse than those of North Toronto, which was a high school in Middle Earth which was slowly disintegration into particles of dust. Anyways, back on topic, She was in a circular room with four arched doorways that lead to the balconies. She went out onto the north balcony, and there she found Aragorn standing with his head bowed. He was leaning on the side and his hand tightly gripped the stone. She slowly and silently began to walk up to him, when she heard him sob. He was crying! She hid behind a statue, of which was Boromir son of Denethor, member of the Fellowship of the Ring, and although the statue was of amazing detail, she was quite enveloped by Aragorn's situation.  
Under his breath she caught the words, almost like a prayer, 'Ich vermisse dich Undómeil. Wo bist du? Im Tod sollten wir zusammen sein. Und doch, der Tod hat uns nicht vereint. Bitte, Ich verbringe meine Zeit damit auf dich zu warten. Ich moechte dich wieder sehen.' They seemed to echo, as if the voice did not come from his lips. She looked at him with sincerity, and yet, she was secretly disappointed. Inside she was jealous of the blesséd Arwen. She certainly felt the guilt of her evil thoughts, for she was not entirely a tyrant of love, as she once considered herself.  
She smiled when Aragorn had finished and slowly came out from behind the statue. She positioned herself near the door, so it seemed he had just walked onto the balcony. Aragorn's back was still turned when she spoke. 'I couldn't find you, my lord.'  
'I was,' Aragorn gave a cough in order to stall, but he did not need to, for Janyn courageously intervened.  
'Just enjoying the sun, I'm sure. It has been such ghastly weather lately. It's so nice to finally see some sun.' He nodded slowly in return, so she continued. 'I wonder if everybody in Middle Earth is sleeping, or just Men.' This was quite a significant observation she had just stated, and immediately Aragorn jumped up.  
'I wonder.' Aragorn thought.  
But not much could be done about this, unless they should make weeklong journeys to other lands to check. But that would be very inconvenient, considering their current mission was not one to be foolishly dismissed.  
They spent until next morning in Osgiliath. Aragorn explained the four balconies.  
'The balcony to the north, has a great statue of Boromir, son of Denethor, for his body was found to the North of Gondor, floating over the Falls of Rauros. I stand on the West Balcony, or rather my statue does, because I came from out of the West, in Rivendell.' Janyn got excited at this and ran out to see it. Aragorn rolled his eyes and continued once she returned laughing. 'On the East Balcony, there is a statue of Elendil, a great King. He is facing Mordor. And to the South is a statue of Arwen. Beloved queen of Gondor.' Aragorn looked at the ground. Janyn sat helplessly. She looked over the south balcony at Arwen's statue. She stood up and walked towards it. A long red cloth handing from the doorframe was tangled in the wind. Janyn tossed in to the side as she went through. She approached the statue with light steps, afraid to bother it. She then looked defiantly up at it and smiled. It had not killed her. It was actually easier to look at it than she thought. She ran her finger along the stone's inscription reading 'Undomiel, the Last Lady.'  
Janyn knelt down to read the rest of the inscription, but she felt someone breathe down her neck and say 'Hello there!' She jumped higher than the clouds, turned and saw a tall young man, with long blond hair. He was an elf!  
Aragorn suddenly came out and the elf held his arms wide. Aragorn and the elf hugged, both smiling. Janyn just stared. Finally, when they were ready to acknowledge her, Aragorn turned and introduced Legolas to Janyn. Legolas gave her a cheeky smile; apparently it was the biggest break though for him in personality. He knelt down on one knee and kissed her hand.  
'Thou ist fairer than thy sun lit upon a rose.' He said.  
'Thou hast been reading Shakespeare to oft, Lord.' She replied.  
Legolas blushed, although he still looked gorgeous with rosy cheeks, and said to Aragorn, 'It is by chance that I find you here, but how come you are not affected by this plague?'  
Aragorn pointed at Janyn, who was looking at the ground. Legolas walked toward her, and deciding to give love yet another try, he held her hands and bent in towards her. Janyn raised an eyebrow in humility for the poor elf.  
'Let's talk inside.' He said.  
They went inside the great halls and shared their tales with each other. Legolas was in Mirkwood when he got word that all mortals had fallen into a dark sleep. He was out hunting when a messenger had stopped him. Immediately he made haste and rode to Gondor. And had been riding for three days. He reached Minas Tirith and was not able to find the king's body anywhere. Then, reading an inscription on an empty tomb, it hit that Aragorn was dead. But his body had still disappeared. Legolas decided to ride to Osgiliath, maybe his friend lay there. But luckily he found the king and he was not dead. In fact it was quite the opposite. Aragorn's age had decreased since their last meeting.  
Janyn told Legolas about the curse and that they must travel to the Secret World and beg for forgiveness. Legolas immediately twitched uncomfortably.  
'Ithilyn? You journey to the doom of men. To Itylas?' He asked shaking.  
'I am his daughter.' She said. 'And yes, we are travelling to the dead land. We have no choice.'  
'And Aragorn has agreed to this?' Legolas asked. They both turned to him.  
Aragorn, who was trying to avoid the conversation, nodded and said. 'Yes, I have.'  
Janyn looked proudly at Legolas. 'He has already been there. Do you think he just happened to get younger? I gave him youth.'  
'For what? Yourself!' Legolas yelled.  
'He'd be dead if it wasn't for me!'  
'True. But the only reason you kept him alive was so you could woo him!'  
'I kept him alive because I love him!'  
Legolas stopped, his mouth hanging open. Janyn's face was on fire as she reflected on what she said. Aragorn calmly sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands. Janyn was between a rock and a hard place. She took a deep breath, faced Aragorn and quietly said, 'Sorry, Lord.' And ran from the room. 


	7. Minas Ithil

Chapter 6: Minas Ithil  
  
As the night was turning, the elf sat down beside Janyn, who was crying. He didn't say a word at first, but instead looked into the fog, which now the city lay in.  
'You love Aragorn?' Legolas inquired. Janyn's broke down into more tears. Legolas put his arm around her and held her close to him. 'I'm sorry for what I said.' She buried her head in his chest and for a while they sat.  
'We got off on the wrong foot.' Legolas said. 'I mean, with my hitting on you, then yelling at you— ' Janyn started to laugh.  
'All I wanted was a friend.' She kissed Legolas on the cheek.  
He smiled, 'I can do that.'  
They walked back to the tower together, and from the door Legolas left her alone to talk to Aragorn.  
She walked in the shadows and mouthed what she was going to say to him. The sun's rays beamed across the room and Aragorn sat quietly beneath one of the windows. Janyn bowed her head slightly and said.  
'My lord, I–.' She stopped. She forgot everything she wanted to say and just stood blankly at him.  
'I love Arwen.' He said. 'My loyalties lie with her.'  
'And where does she lie?' Janyn said. She didn't mean to be so cruel, but she was no good with these kinds of situations. Aragorn stood no words came from his perfectly square jaw. Quickly she said, 'I am sorry. I did not mean it.'  
Then she saw him cry. Obviously she has had little social interaction in her life, and wasn't sure of the precise words to say. She sat down beside him.  
'Love.' She said. 'Love? What is it? I don't know, but I want it. You went into exile because you loved Arwen. You saved this world to love her. You disobeyed her father, and your friend for her. You betrayed your heart to be with her when you know it would kill her. You deceived your destiny and cheated your fate...' Janyn stopped. 'Why can't I have that? I've never loved, I've never complained, and I've never lived. But I want to now, and I can't have it! I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry for what I've done. I need to fix it.'  
'Are you finished?' He said nastily. Janyn lowered her head. 'I've heard enough of your self-pity. I'm tired of trying to help you! You've got to help yourself first! Dwelling on your miserable past isn't going to save the future.'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't be. It's not your fault.' He said in a mock-sarcasm voice. 'I mean, after all, you don't have any feelings, or emotions and as far as I'm concerned you don't have a heart.'  
Janyn was furious. What should she to say to defend herself? If she said anything he's just contradict it. 'You listen to me!' She yelled. She didn't really know what she was going to say. But she had to think of something quick. 'I am trying to solve my mistakes. And I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, but this problem isn't just mine. And I never said I didn't have emotions, I said I wasn't allowed to display them.'  
'And that just makes a world of difference.' Aragorn interrupted, but she ignored him.  
'I need you to help me. Then everything can go back to the way it was. Except...' she blushed, 'you'll still be young. You'll have a second life. So will you help me or not?'  
Aragorn looked at the floor. He nodded and, avoiding eye contact, walked silently out of the room.  
  
By morning Janyn had collected food and essential supplies for their travels. She had not seen Aragorn since their spat the previous night. Legolas entered the room.  
'Janyn.' He smiled.  
'How is he?'  
'Aragorn's been through worse.'  
Janyn nodded.  
'I just want to say goodbye and good luck.' Legolas opened his arms.  
'Thank you.' Janyn hugged him. 'Thank you so much.'  
'What will happen if you succeed?'  
'Everything will go back to normal, before this mess happened.'  
'And you?'  
'If my father takes me back, I'll go back to my old life.' Janyn tried not to cry.  
'If he doesn't?'  
'I'll be banished from Ithilyn. I don't know where I'll go.'  
Legolas hugged her again, this time kissing her on the cheek. 'Aragorn's not as mad at you as you think. Thinks will work.' He smiled mischievously. 'Thinks will work, Engel'  
  
An hour later Janyn and Aragorn left Osgiliath and were two days from Minas Ithil. As they entered the still barren land, their mouths were as silent as the birds. The days were hot and nights cold, as they came closer to the gate of Mordor, to Minas Morgul. Occasionally they stopped for rest and food. But they only spoke in monotonous sentences and avoided all eye contact.  
At one point Janyn tried to have a conversation with him, but it had failed miserably. She said, 'Tell me, why did you choose a life of exile.'  
But he only replied. 'Arwen.'  
Janyn stopped trying.  
In the dark of the second night they had reached the towering gate. It was half open. Sleeping bodies of Men lay still across the land. Aragorn smiled and nodded proudly at Janyn. She felt a stray breeze of warmth float over her and followed him.  
They traveled deep into Mordor, until they found themselves standing perpendicular to the dark ancient tower of torture. Aragorn's eyes were wide. He had seen many great things, and this was definitely among the greatest, and most terrible. Janyn was the first to move forward, past the intimidating gargoyle gate. Aragorn surreptitiously followed, making sure his footsteps were silent. He was scared.  
Janyn stood wavering in front of a large cast iron door. Below her feet were terrible prints of horse hooves. But these were three times larger than any horse she had ever seen. She stared at them curiously.  
'Nazgul.' Aragorn said. 'They had giant black horses.' Janyn nodded half in a trance.  
It took both Janyn and Aragorn to pull open the heavy door. Their footsteps echoed through the hall on the other side. It was dark; the walls were engraved with horrors unknown that were carefully carved into the stone. The floor was smooth however. They reached the end of the hall when the door slammed shut. Agagorn jumped turned to face the door.  
'Who's there?' He called. No reply. 'Answer me! Who's there?'  
They could hear heavy breathing, getting louder and closer. Aragorn stood in front of Janyn, sword unsheathed in his right hand. His left arm was outstretched across her for protection. Suddenly there was silence. Janyn felt a cold chill down her back. It was close, it was here, and it was behind her. 


	8. The Burning Branches

Chapter 7: The Burning Branches  
  
A voice in Janyn's ear whispered. 'Well, hello there, mates.' Janyn turned around quickly, swinging her fist. Before she saw who it was she had punched him right in the nose. Afterwards, she recognized it was an elf. A rather shabby looking elf too.  
'Was that really necessary?' He said standing up.  
'You're an elf?' Janyn said in an insulting tone.  
'At you service.' He bowed sarcastically.  
Aragorn lips were pressed together to stop from laughing. Janyn just gave a dismayed look at the elf. 'Who are you?' Aragorn asked, finally.  
The elf gave a half smile and looked straight into Janyn's eyes. 'Jack Sparrow.'  
'You're a pirate.' Aragorn said. 'An elf in exile.'  
'Yes.' Jack said. But then a glimmer in his eye flashed, and he continued. 'And yet, my lord, no. You see, I am a pirate, but I'm not running from anything. In fact, I'm even helping, savvy? As Legolas was returning from Osgiliath where he mentioned he ran into the only living humans, the king of Gondor, and one so beautifully divine, he could only have speaking of you...' He held Janyn's hand and winked as he kissed it. 'He ran into my crew and me, and he told us that you were travelling to Minas Morgul. We laughed at first, for sure, it was an oddly stupid thing to do, mate.' By now Jack had his arm around Janyn, his other resting on Aragorn's shoulder. Janyn could smell the liquor on his breath. 'But he told me you were trying to enter the world between the living ad the dead, is that correct?'  
Janyn nodded first, then Aragorn joined. 'Then ye'll be needing this.' He said, pulling an old dagger from its leather sheath. It was very plain. The blade had a symbol on it. It was a gold branch with a smoothly carved ruby to represent an apple. He handed it to Janyn.  
'What is it?' Janyn inquired.  
Jack shrugged. 'I'm just the messenger. Legolas is the one who sent it.'  
Aragorn interrupted. 'Then it'll be important. Thank you.'  
'You welcome, mate.' He smiled at Aragorn. He turned to Janyn. 'It was a pleasure to do such a favour for you, my beautiful lady.'  
She smiled flattered. There was something in his eyes that made her blush. They were crystals. He put his hand on her face, and leaned in close to her lips, but at the sound of Aragorn clearing his throat, he kissed her on the cheek instead and scampered off. After he had left, Aragorn started laughing.  
'What was that?' He asked.  
'I think he was cute.' Janyn said.  
'Cute? He was drunk.'  
'That too.' Janyn smiled.  
'Shall we continue?'  
At least Aragorn was talking to her again, she thought. They walked deeper into the dark hall. Until they reached the bottom of a winding stair that lead up to the top of the tower. It was a vertical tunnel. The stairs went round the edge, leaving a dark hole in the middle. The two started to climb the grey stone steps. Janyn could feel the cold go through her feet. Frequently steps would be worn down to almost nothing, or would be broken and crumpling. They watched their feet the entire time. Occasionally one of them would lose their footing and slip down a few steps.  
After they were about ten stories above the ground, they found a tiny window that looked out into Mordor. Moonlight shone through in a beam of pure white. The light was chilling as much as it was comforting. Reminding the two of how dark it was in the tower.  
'We're almost at the top!' Janyn's voice echoed off the walls.  
Aragorn smiled with relief. The stone steps became level as the reached the top. And both were relieved to finally have they're fest on even ground.  
They came upon a narrow hall, lit by a small stone window one side. Janyn walked down, slowly; through the dark she could not see the end. She walked five steps, hands out in front of her and continued a little faster. Bang! She walked directly into a door. They were, after all in a tower, and there are no long hallways in a tower because it is vertical and narrow.  
'You okay?' Aragorn asked.  
'Yeah.' She choked. Clearing her throat, she felt for a knob. But there was none. 'How do we open it?'  
Aragorn stepped up and lightly pushed the door. Immediately it swung open with ease. Aragorn smiled pretentiously as he passed by her. Janyn conjured a pout, but a second later smiled affectionately back.  
The room on the other side was surprisingly light. A yellow light shone on their eyes. They used their arms to cover their lit faces. All Janyn could make out in the room was a window looming to the West.  
'What is it?' Aragorn asked.  
Janyn came closer to the light. Golden roots ran along the stone and branched out at their feet. _It can't be. The tree. I remember_. Janyn turned. 'There's an apple somewhere. I need to find it.' Aragorn took the other side of the tree searching for the apple. He reached for a branch to move aside, but the bark against the touch of his skin burned. Aragorn fell back shouting.  
'It's burning!' He cried. 'Janyn it's burning don't touch it!'  
He could see marks on his hand of where the tree had burned him, long straight scars that resembled the branches. Janyn was careful not to touch it. She circled it wearily. Where's the apple? Aragorn still sat on the floor watching, examining the tree.  
'Are you sure there even is one?' He asked.  
'Well. No. There was in my dream.'  
'Dream?'  
'Nothing.' Janyn quickly responded. As her squinted eyes hunted for the apple, she scanned every inch of the tree. Finally she saw a bright red fruit hidden by golden branches.  
'I see it!' She yelled in happiness. 'I see the apple!'  
Aragorn stood up and looked. 'But it's covered in branches.'  
'I don't care.' Janyn said. ' I've come too far to let branches get in my way.'  
'But–.' Aragorn started to protest. But before he could say anymore Janyn had already stuck her arm daringly through the branches. She cried in pain and drew her arm out. She held it to her chest. It burned! She held her head high, still, and again cast hr other arm in with more determination than before. This time she reached the apple. She grasped it in her hand, wrapping her fingers tightly around it and pulled as hard as she could. But the apple would not come off its branch. Janyn became aware of the burning again and withdrew her arm again. This one had even worse burns that the other.  
'It's useless.' she cried. 'It won't come off.'  
'Let me try.' He offered grudgingly.  
'No!' Yelled Janyn.  
'You don't need to protect me.' Said he.  
'I'm not. I just know I have to do it.' She said. Then suddenly something clicked in her brain. 'The knife!' 


	9. Ithilyn

Chapter 8: Ithilyn  
  
Janyn was desperate now. It was her last chance. She held the knife firmly in her right hand. She nodded in determination. Aragorn stood behind, holding Janyn steady. She dived into the tree, both hand outstretched for the apple. Aragorn held her tightly; ready to pull her out if the burns get bad. Janyn was screaming in pain. Her left hand grabbed the apple securely as she brought her right to cut the branch. Closer. Closer. The branches were stinging Janyn's neck.  
She started to saw and the branch, but it mad little difference. Aragorn was getting anxious. But Janyn told him to stay. She kept sawing faster and faster. She was half way through the branch. The pain was searing and her vision was blurry.  
'Aragorn!' She yelled. He pulled her out quickly, both collapsing on the floor. Janyn was almost crying in agony. Aragorn held her.  
'We're almost there.' He said. 'You've done enough.'  
He followed the wounds on her neck with his figure. One went halfway up her cheek.  
'It's my turn.' He said. Janyn wanted to argue, but she could not face that tree again. She let him go.  
Aragorn stood in front of the tree, and lunged into the branches with the knife. Copying Janyn's try, he stared to saw through the rest. The branches were scorching his skin, one above his eyelid and one branch sticking into his side. But, just as Janyn did, he kept going. Sawing. Sawing. Suddenly he flung backwards onto the floor in front of Janyn. In his left hand was the apple.  
The tree's golden roots turned into wood and started to shrivel away, the jewels which covered the tree turned into genuine green leaves and began to wilt and the ruby become an authentic apple in Aragorn's hand.  
Janyn looking curiously at Aragorn began to feel a strand of doubt. What now? What happens next? Nothing happened. Janyn sighed. 'I guess this was all a waste of time.'  
Aragorn stood up, almost in a trance. He floated to the window and stared wide eyes. Janyn got up wary and looked out the window. Beyond lay a vast, grey land with no life, and no sun.  
Janyn smiled out of relief. 'Ithilyn! We made it.'  
Aragorn was speechless.  
'Come.' She held his hand and led him out of the room. They had to make their way back down the dark stairs, which proved harder than climbing up them. They were cautious of the broken steps. They reached the bottom and ran down the narrow hallway, and through the gate.  
Stopping for a moment to study the landscape. When they looked back the tower had vanished. Disappeared? Evaporated? Disintegrated? It was just gone. But Janyn and Aragorn were moving forward now. He looked at Janyn and caught her eye. Smiling, he offered her a bite of the apple, which he still tightly clutched in his hand. Janyn took a big bite, ripping into the apple. As the sweet juices touched her lips the wounds from the tree faded. Aragorn watched in amazement.  
'They're healing!' He stuttered.  
Janyn felt her neck and her arms. The burns were gone.  
'Here.' Janyn handed the rest of the apple to Aragorn and his wounds too were healed.  
'Shall we.' He said after he finished. He motioned towards the blankness of the land. Janyn following his gesture nodded.  
She started off before him as if she were his tour guide. But Aragorn quickly caught up and held her hand and they walk together. Janyn looked at his face, wondering what he was thinking about. He shot a glance of admiration at her.  
'Hey.' He said. 'It's going to be okay.' Janyn wasn't sure why he was comforting her; she didn't need it. 'Shhh. We're almost there.' Suddenly Janyn realized she was crying. She wasn't even conscious of it. Aragorn hugged her. 'We'll make it.' He said. For Janyn, it meant more things than one.  
'Stop.' She said pushing him away. 'I'm fine. I don't need your comfort. I don't want your pity. I have an obligation right now, and I don't want you or anybody to feel sorry for me. I screwed up and I'm going to fix it.'  
Aragorn laughed. 'What does it take with you?' This laughter was almost that of a madman. 'My efforts are drowned and my friendship is shunned! Why? I'll tell you why. Because you are ungrateful and you are selfish.'  
'Wrong!' Janyn said. 'You're blind! I'm the one who's being shunned! I try to save you from dying again. But my temper is running short, and I'm tired of waiting for you to realize my tears. I'm collapsing and screaming, but you cannot hear. All you can hear is your own egotistical voice. You are blinded by your selfishness. Why can you not see how much I love and care for you? I gave you my heart. But you didn't accept it. And now, my life means nothing. It means nothing to you. My life means nothing to me.'  
'Did it ever?'  
Janyn's face was red. 'No. It never did. But I tried. And you ruined my attempt.'  
'I ruined it?' He asked. 'Arwen and I are in love. I cannot help that.'  
Janyn looked furiously at his face. At his unshaven chin, thin lips, brown hazel eyes and long chocolate hair. And swiftly her anger disappeared. She smiled politely, and with her head bowed in shame, mumbled her apologies.  
'I guess we can't fight each other.' She said. 'I'm sorry. Let's forget this. Please.'  
Aragorn nodded sceptically. She looked at him in response. He gave a shrug, and continued walking. Janyn stood for two seconds watching him. He looked lonely walking into the bleak grey place she called home.  
This time it was Janyn who ran after Aragorn. Only hesitating in her mind, Janyn quickly and lightly took hold of his warm hands. For a moment he paused, with her hand still in his. He then took a step and they continued walking silently together into the endless hills and invisible skyline. 


End file.
